Einstein's General Theory of Relativity predicts the existence of gravitational waves or radiation which are produced by a change in the distribution of matter. Such waves theoretically travel at the speed of light. The existence of such waves has been experimentally confirmed and operating gravitational radiation detectors of various types have been designed, for example the low-temperature gravitational radiation detectors at the High Energy Physics Laboratory, Stanford University. Such radiation, however, has not to date been utilized as a communication medium.